Sabine
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Ever wondered why Orochimaru chose to betray Konoha? Here is a tale of how the Snake Sannin loved someone and ended up losing her.


**Hey guys!**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas. So I decided to do a story about Orochimaru and Sabine who is Juniper's mother. I'll try and keep Orochimaru in character. This story takes place before "Of Lighting&Fire. Orochimaru and all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All OC'S in this story are mine. I'll describe Sabine's dragon form later.**

**Orochimaru's POV**

"Your seriously spying on women bathing again?" I demanded at Jiraiya as he watched the women on the opposite side of the fence bathing. I had been looking forward to doing some research when Jiraiya managed to persuade me from studying.

He did this once before and it was a good thing I left before the old woman found him.

"I'm not risking being caught" I told my womanizing friend.

"Orochimaru hold on a second" Jiraiya whispered quietly. "You spend too much either training or doing your research you need to live a little"

"And you think spying on women bathing such a task?" I questioned.

"Well not exactly but you could use some female company" he suggested.

I rolled my eyes before taking my leave and headed back home. I was in deep thought in my current research when a huge shadow flew overhead. Intrigued by the winged beast I followed it's chakra trail until I found what I was looking for.

Before me was a dragon in the midst of feeding from a carcass. The winged reptile was medium sized and not fully grown. I couldn't tell the scale coloring but I could make out the dragon was one of the species that walked with its wings. The dragon had two strong looking back legs. As I watched the dragon feeding I eventually learned that before me was a dragon shifter.

Dragon shifters were beings who took human forms and they were greatly valued in the shinobi world. However their numbers were low and they were always targeted by hunters or enemy shinobi desiring to use dragon shifters as slaves. I had heard Konoha was home to several shifters but the dragons kept to themselves.

Eventually the dragon before me finished it's meal and the carcass was stripped clean with only bones remaining. The dragon then looked to where I hid and immediately growled. It opened it's mouth revealing it's many sharp teeth. I didn't move until the dragon opened it's mouth and released its dragon fire.

That was a close one I thought to myself. The bushes where I once hid were now completely destroyed thanks to the flames. The dragon hissed not pleased it missed it's prey and I decided to approach it. When I emerged from my hiding spot the dragon turned it's head finally seeing me.

Red eyes reflected my gold ones and I actually shivered. I wasn't frightened of this creature but simply intimidated by it. I waited before eventually approaching the dragon to get a closer look. The winged beast bared it's fangs again as well as another growl. However as I neared towards the magnificent creature it suddenly ceased growling and I placed a hand onto it's snout.

The dragon then began to emit a sound which sounded like a purr. I continued stroking the dragon's snout until I eventually stopped. The dragon eventually spread it's wings and proceeded to take flight. I watched the dragon until it disappeared.

**A Week Later.**

**Orochimaru's POV**

I never stopped reliving the night I crossed paths with the dragon shifter. Every night since then I went to the spot where the meeting happened. And every time was a disappointment. For some reason I couldn't get the beautiful winged reptile out of my mind. At the moment I was training by myself. I invited Jiraiya and Tsunade to join but the two of them were unavailable. Tsunade was sick and Jiraiya was well doing his usual spying on women.

I had just thrown a kunai at my target when another came out of nowhere. My kunai landed a few feet away and I sensed someone's chakra. I tried to locate the intruder but he or she was well hidden. The next thing I knew a kunai was at my throat.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me sneak up on you"

The voice belonged to a girl and she eventually pulled her kunai away from my throat. I turned around and before me was a girl around my age. She didn't look like a kunoichi but then again she could be out of here attire. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your skilled" I complimented.

"Trying to flatter me are you human?" the girl asked with a smirk.

At first I was confused at her remark but then the revelation hit me.

"It's you, you're the dragon shifter"

"That I am a word of advice it's never a good idea to sneak up on one especially when she's feeding"

"My apologies I was simply intrigued"

"It would seem so, I think I'm a little flattered Little Human"

That made me get slightly annoyed.

"Relax Orochimaru I am only teasing you"

This time I smirked at her.

"Since you know my name perhaps I should know yours"

"Sabine Takashi, also the next time you see that perverted friend of yours I'm going to kick his ass, I'm well aware he likes to spy on women when their bathing"

And with that she took off and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips.


End file.
